


Best gift

by oiamasuperdancingqueen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiamasuperdancingqueen/pseuds/oiamasuperdancingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个父亲能收到的最好的礼物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best gift

Best gift

Herc有点紧张。  
他少有的对着镜子整理了几次衬衫，把领带结拆了又重打。要知道平时他都用易速拉那型的，但Chuck送的这条可不是。  
这就是条普普通通，经典的，真丝条纹领带。  
他以前从没系过这条。那时巨兽不断来袭，庆幸的是一位出色的游侠需要具备的品质里并不包括随时保持西装革履。即使是偶尔需要参加PPDC和政要的视讯会议，他也更愿意穿着空军夹克或训练服出场，三件套什么的，留给Pentecost吧。  
终于他搞出了一个令自己勉强满意的结，放下领子，刚要抬手看表，门猛的就被推开了。  
“老天……”Chuck的脸在见到他的瞬间变得通红，不需要通感Herc也清楚，他是在憋着笑呢。  
那孩子只穿了白T恤牛仔裤，上面咧着大嘴的斗牛犬好像在嘲笑Herc过于隆重的这一身，从头到脚。  
“我们今天的安排a包括去听音乐会？”Chuck倚着门框，半笑不笑的说。  
“该死的。”Herc低声骂道，随手烦躁的去扯领带。  
他就知道自己有点反应过度。这只是个约会，而他已经忘了和年轻人约会该是个什么样子。  
Chuck抓住了他的手，他的身体跟着凑上来，伴随着Herc熟悉又陌生的须后水味道。  
“这很好……你喜欢这礼物……我很高兴。”  
他们又耽误了五分钟才出发，Chuck帮他重新打好了领带。Herc低头看着他的手指，他们缠绕着柔软挺括的真丝上下翻飞，动作熟练的像是他早就练习过好多次。  
他换上了牛仔裤，在正装衬衫外加了件皮夹克，多少还是有些不搭，但从Chuck脸颊两侧的深深的长酒窝判断，他显然很满意。  
那就足够了。

“感谢他们没毁掉这里，噢耶！”  
Chuck从车上跳下来，抬起头看着迪士尼乐园的大门眯起眼睛。阳光好的很，快乐的在他每根乱糟糟的发尖跳着舞。Herc站在车门旁看着他高举双手，兴奋的挥舞，突然觉得心情也跟着明亮了起来。  
他错过了该带着孩子去游乐场的日子，洛杉矶和东京的迪士尼乐园早在和巨兽的战争中变成废墟，要不是Chuck喜欢在Eureka上涂鸦那些搞笑的巨兽，Herc几乎忘记了这个第一次战斗中就显示出机敏狠厉的年轻人其实也只个20出头的孩子。  
战事钟永远停下后香港的重建的脚步也走在了世界上其他因巨兽受损的城市前面，大量机甲战斗中使用的科技经过改良出现在日常生活里，中环和湾仔拔地而起的摩天楼外墙闪烁的诸如“通感改变生活”“好机甲，为大家”字样的广告总是让Herc恍惚又清楚的感觉：即使巨兽不会再次出现在如今已经恢复平静，点缀着白帆的维多利亚港，从前那种生活也无法复制了。

凭借全球唯一没有关闭的碎穹基地所在地之便，香港迪士尼乐园最先建造了等身的机甲主题公园，任何想体验游侠生活的人都可以在使用了类通感技术的设施里驾驶自己选择的机甲和一到五级巨兽战斗。他们甚至飞快的改造出了暴风赤红模样的机器人，用于公园餐厅的开放式厨房，给孩子们表演火焰牛排和旋风意面。  
但不管眼前拽着巨兽形状的气球跑着的孩子们脸上的笑容多么让人心情愉悦，在Herc眼中，灰姑娘的城堡旁高高耸立的Gipsy Danger总有那么点悲凉和滑稽。  
“先去GD打几盘怎么样老头子？”Chuck和那些只到自己腰下的小孩子有着同样类型的笑脸，他兴奋的朝Herc晃着手里的身份卡，“Tendo给我的，超VIP特殊通道，无需排队，任意次数，玩到满意。”  
这和Herc设想的还是有些不同，他总以为自己了解Chuck，但一次次的事实证明，他错了。他以为Chuck不会在父亲节给他准备礼物，他以为Chuck从来没把他当成一个合格的父亲，他以为Chuck多数时候看向他时眼中闪过的愤怒是为了他没有救出他的母亲，他以为他恨自己，像他痛恨所有软弱无能的人。  
他以为Chuck说的约会，会有更……成年人一些的内容。  
想到这里他的眼睛黯淡了一瞬，但Chuck不会发现，他正和一个七八岁的男孩比着快的朝Gipsy Danger大战巨兽的游乐场入口跑去。  
“快点，old man，”他在白日依然闪烁的霓虹牌匾下转身，因为赢了那小不点笑掐腰大笑，再把那个气鼓鼓的小家伙拎起来，抗在肩头，直到那孩子的母亲跟上，笑着把自己的宝贝接过来，他才对着还站在后面发呆的Herc大声的喊着，“我需要我的副驾驶！”

不得不说这里的一切做的都太真实了，真实的好像回到了还会被巨兽警报惊醒的日子。当他们站在泛着金属光泽的地面等着穿机师制服的工作人员给他们拧紧脊髓夹的时候，Herc从Chuck回望他的眼睛里看到同样的内容。  
一切都和那时一样：脊髓夹和脊髓链接时微弱的刺痛，凝胶从头盔注入时充满鼻腔的特殊味道，内甲上的神经元线充电后贴紧皮肤的瞬间毛孔紧缩的感觉——但是Herc知道现在这些是不同的，是安全的，不需要经过强化的肌肉和神经，也不要常年的耐受训练，任何人都可以像个真正的游侠一样站在这里，即使他可能早就失去了双腿，根本站不起来。  
“我说老头子，你该庆幸现在不会再有巨兽了。”Chuck通过通讯器对他说。  
未经鼓膜传导的声音和平时听到的不同，但Herc觉得无比熟悉。他还在回忆那些需要靠通讯器，甚至通感才能和这孩子沟通的日子，Chuck的声音又在脑中响起来，加上了点戏谑和调侃。  
“说真的，现在你还能搞定Eureka吗，我深表怀疑。”  
Herc转过头，隔着面罩看到年轻人笑的露出一排牙齿的脸。  
“别废话小子，”他抬了抬手臂，这件战甲上少了Max的大头贴总觉得不合身，“机器不会说谎，老爸行不行，等会你就知道了。”  
“赢的人决定晚饭！”Chuck喊着，率先冲进了面前缓缓打开的操作舱门。  
Herc像每次一样跟在他后面走进去，心里想的也和每次一样：  
傻小子，我们两个人，怎么能分的出输赢呢？

“太混蛋了我们竟然没有破纪录，”Chuck摘下头盔就抱怨道。他们，Hansen父子，现实中最好的游侠组合之一，干掉了【】【】【】等等真正强悍的巨兽，保卫了悉尼香港和全世界，竟然在模拟的游戏中只拿到了计时赛的第四，“所以现在的孩子们都在干什么，每天上学路上练习操作Gipsy吗？”  
他单手掐腰在游乐场出口显示器的名次上指指点点，不自觉的咬紧了后牙，两边腮帮子撑的鼓鼓的，像只气呼呼的熊。  
Herc终于大笑了起来。  
“得了我们去喝点东西，”他从背后搭着他的肩，战士的肩膀宽阔厚实，不再如偶尔自己回忆中那个能轻易被抱在手中的孩子般柔软，他拍了拍那些结实的肌肉，感觉他在自己手掌中慢慢放松，“Tendo给你的卡买吃的也免费吗？”

“我说了我不吃那玩意儿，那是给小女孩吃的。”Chuck一脸嫌弃的看着Herc手中的蛋筒冰淇淋，上面还撒了好多棉花糖，Leathback形状的。  
“闭嘴，快吃。”Herc在排队的时候已经被其他妈妈们看的够尴尬了，还有个认错了人的小胖妞一直拉着他的衣襟，把那攥的湿答答。  
Chuck的酒窝好像因为笑了一整天已经固定在了脸上，他勉为其难的接过甜筒，舔了一口。  
“还行。”他耸了耸肩，飞快的转身走了。  
你刚刚看别的孩子吃这玩意的时候的眼神就和第一次在宠物收容中心看到Max时一样，Herc不知道自己有没有说出声，反Chuck已经走远，听不到了。

这和他最初设想的约会有很大差别，趁着他和刚认识的一个小朋友去比赛激光射击的时候，Herc倚着护栏，把夹克搭在手臂上开始反省。当Chuck说要和他约会，那些心理专家和他谈过的关于他儿子Daddy issue的话第一时间冒出来，种种糟糕的，七七八八的猜测和臆想现在看来就像担心三胞胎会弄砸了基地晚餐会的大餐一样无稽。  
Chuck只是个缺少父爱的孩子。  
他是唯一能给他这种爱的人，而他一直都吝惜了表达。  
他稍微拉松了领带结，上好的真丝在指肚留下的触感像是自己还在空军服役时，那小子脸颊的皮肤，当他回到家，捏着他的脸问他有没有听妈妈的话的时候，就是那种感觉。  
“啧，我真应该把你这种表情照下来发给Pentecost。”  
Chuck突然出现在他面前，夸张的皱着眉，嘴角却是上扬的。  
“因为超帅？”Herc想伸手捏住那个笑容，但是他的手插在裤子口袋，一动没动。  
“呵呵，”Chuck翻了个白眼，“要是超帅我应该给你留着发到交友网站。”  
他用身体推着他的往下一个游戏走，故意用肩撞着他的：“说真的老头子，你该趁自己还没那么老找个伴。”  
“这是你的想法？”Herc停了下来。  
“也可能是我读到了你的想法，”Chuck也停了下来，认真的看着他，“不管那会是谁，Herc，你值得一个好人。”  
“这个问题我们还是迟些再讨论。”他压根不想讨论这个，Herc移开视线，转过肩膀，表达的没说出口的观点。  
“当然了，想找到比我和妈妈更好的人也很难，我可以理解。”  
听到Chuck体贴的补充，他倒是更想回头一拳揍在这个臭小子脸上。  
“我过的很好，”他像是自言自语，他知道他能听到，“有你，有Max，你妈妈，她……”  
“她从没怪过你。”  
Chuck的声音也很轻，但无比的肯定。  
接下来他猛地拍在Herc背上，随着刚才的话题颓缩的身子被一巴掌拍的挺直，像一位拯救了世界的英雄，一位将军该有的模样。  
“好了我们要抓紧，也许在晚饭前还有时间去试一次GD，我怎么这么不能接受刚才那个名次呢，你说他们会不会有bug什么的啊，老头子？……”  
他念叨着倒着跑起来，一边朝Herc勾着手指，就像他还是个孩子，他们沿着黄金海岸晨跑的时候Herc对他做的那样。  
“快点跟上，老兵！”

太阳飞快沉入海水，太快了，时间就像是被那些弯着的嘴角，倾向自己的身体，大呼小叫里夹杂的笑声偷走了，还没等Herc意识到，他们已经走到了他的门口。  
“Chuck……”他想说点什么作为结束，但也许是晚餐时的葡萄酒让他的舌头有些迟钝，“抱歉。”  
于是最先冲出口的竟然这一句。  
路灯的光从Chuck身后照过来，给这个年轻人周身描上虚妄的光圈。  
“为哪件事？”他问，表情在逆光中看不清楚。  
“为了……”Herc伸手抓住他的后颈，好像怕他会在那光晕中消失，“为了我之前所做的所有。”  
“你不必，老爹，”Chuck靠向他，鼻尖贴近鼻尖，“如果要抱歉，也是为了你之前所有没做过的。”  
“……”  
Herc还没开口，他打断他。  
“为你从没和我说过妈妈的死对你来说有多伤心，为你从没说过你以我为荣，为你一直把我当成一个自大冲动的小混蛋。”  
“但你就是。”Herc像是找回了点理智，捏了捏他的脖颈，拇指在他耳后轻轻的摩挲着。  
“是的我是，”Chuck又靠近了些，“所以当我说希望你送我一个约会作为弥补的生日礼物，你以为会是那种恋人之间的，也许从床上开始，在所有平面上做爱，在每块皮肤上享用食物，两个人搞到黏糊糊一团糟，那样的约会是吗？”  
Herc没有吭声，他心里某个最不愿意打开的盒子确实装着这么一个选项，他“以为”，但如果那就是Chuck要的，他知道自己也会给。  
Daddy issue，也许说到底他们之间的问题只是沟通而已。  
Chuck凑上去亲吻了他，嘴唇对嘴唇，但纯洁的就像他五岁的时候尖叫着冲出屋子，在院子外跳上他的手臂，搂着他的脖子，胡乱的在半年没见到的老爸脸上到处乱啃时一样。  
“我爱你，老爸。”  
他说。  
“我也爱你，儿子。”Herc突然觉得似乎灯光变得刺目，眼睛胀痛，赶紧眨了几下。  
“想哭就哭吧我会假装没看到。”Chuck大大咧咧的笑着，但酒窝里有些水迹，看上去亮晶晶的。  
然后他搂紧了他，Herc一秒都没有迟疑的抱回去。  
他们紧紧的拥抱。  
“谢谢，老爸，这是我收到最好的生日礼物。”他听到他在他耳边说。  
而他只是把自己手臂间能触碰到的温暖拥的更紧。

 

***

Herc抬手擦掉沿着眼角滑到耳边的一行泪水，又闭了一会眼睛，才从操作台上坐起来。  
“非常感谢您愿意亲自试验表达对我们的支持，将军，”旁边的技术人员紧张的凑过来，一面摘下他头上的贴片，一面慌乱的说，“其实真的不必，转民用技术部那边有很多的志愿者，而且这个系统的模拟数据已经完美无缺……”  
“她确实完美无缺，”他对着那张写满紧张的年轻的脸挤出笑容，“应该我谢谢你们，这大概会是我收到最好的退休礼物。”

 

驱车从基地驶出的时候正赶上日出，恒星挣脱海水，蒸腾出一片美丽的霞光。Herc停下车，看着他慢慢升起，比Gipsy Danger胸口的反应堆还要红热明亮。  
“早安，儿子，”他对着那片恢复了平静却又充满生机的海水说，“生日快乐。”

 

END


End file.
